This Is Not a Game - Book I
by DeadlyKris
Summary: Zoey, a girl from our world, wakes up in Skyloft. Now she must help Link, Hero chosen by the goddess, on his quest to save Zelda and defeat the evil threatening to destroy the land. LinkxOC
1. I

A/N: I only own Zoey. I do not own Legend of Zelda or the characters, they belong to Nintendo.

* * *

I

_ This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations…_

_ It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again._

_ One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair… They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation. They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess._

_ The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess._

_ To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands… the goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds._

_ With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface._

_ This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation… But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale. Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that you take part in._

_ Zoey._

* * *

I gasped and snapped my head up, wide eyed. "What a weird dream," I mumbled.

"Zoey?" my mom poked her head into my room. "I'm going to the store. Is there anything you need?"

I inhaled through my nose. "Not that I can think of," I replied.

"Okay. I'll be back in about half an hour, stay out of trouble."

I laid my head down on my crossed arms and waved her away. "Eh."

She kissed my forehead. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, momma," I whispered and I fell asleep as she closed the door.

* * *

A loud _bang_ made me jump out of the bed I was laying in. I looked around in confusion, not knowing where I was. Soft candlelight casting shadows around the room. I was no longer in my room. My first thought was that I had been kidnapped. Another _bang_ made me jump again and I backed away from the closed window, where the sound came from. The window rattled, sunlight slipping through the cracks.

The window slammed open with a loud _thwack_. A loud bird cry made me screech and fall back into the wall behind me. There, staring back at me through the window was a Loftwing.

"Loftwing?" I breathed and reached out, touching the smooth feathers around its face. Its feathers were white, with pale yellow outer feathers. Its eyes were red, the pupil being a darker crimson; so this was an albino Loftwing. "But… you aren't supposed to be real." I ran a hand down its, her, I noted, pale yellow beak.

A loud knock at the door made me gasp and spin around. "Zoey!" a female voice exclaimed from the other side. "Zoey, open up, we have to get ready for the ceremony in two weeks!"

I turned back around to where the Loftwing, _my_ Loftwing, had just been. The window was closed now, a few white feathers were on the floor and shut in the window. "Wha?"

"Zoey? I know you're in there! Don't make me break this door down!" I opened the door to see Zelda there, hands on her hips and a small frown on her face. Once she saw me a bright smile lit up her face. "Hello, Zoey, my name's Zelda."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, beyond confused. "And how did I get here?"

"I do not know how you got here," she answered. "And as for how I know your name?" She handed me my journal. "I didn't read it; your name is on the front."

"Um, thank you." I looked down and crossed my arms over my chest, holding the journal close. "You said something about a ceremony in two weeks?"

"Oh yes! Come with me!" She grabbed my wrist, ran down the hallway and into another room. "What can you do clothing wise? Knit, sew?"

"I know how to sew and embroider. I can draw the designs as well."

"Excellent!" Zelda clapped her hands. "I'll help you."

I bit my lip as she sat down a few pieces of paper and an inkwell with a white feather pen. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to make your dress for the ceremony," she told me as she shifted through fabrics and threads.

"What ceremony?" I had an idea of what the ceremony was, but I can't be a part of that. It's only between Link and Zelda.

"It's where we have to stand on top of the Goddess Statue to bless the winner of the Wing Ceremony," she explained.

"We?" I stared blankly at my lap. "Why?"

She paused to glance at me. "What do you mean?"

"I'm no supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to be a part of the ceremony."

Zelda pushed her golden hair behind her shoulder. "You say that as if you know the future. My father said that you came here for a reason, and I feel that is true. I was there when you appeared."

"What happened when I appeared?"

She explained that there had been a bright light at the top of the Goddess Statue. She had been there, practicing for the ceremony. The light had lasted for almost a minute, and when the light died down, I had been laying there. She had a Knight bring me to the Academy, to the room I had woken up in, and told her father everything that happened.

We silently worked with the fabric for a few minutes. I froze when my stomach made a loud grumbling noise. My cheeks and shoulders started to heat up from embarrassment.

Zelda giggled and stood up, smoothing her dress. "I think it's time for dinner. We're a little past halfway done with your dress."

I stood up and folded my new dress; it was all put together, it just needs a few more additions. "I can't remember the last time I ate."

"Well, let's go to the kitchen." We walked out of her room and turned right from her door towards the stairs. We paused at the large doors next to the next to the stairs at the end of the hallway. The plaque was in what I was sure was Ancient Hylian, but I was somehow able to understand. It said 'Headmaster Gaepora'. How could I read it? "Are you alright?"

I shook my head and turned to Zelda who was frowning at me in concern. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"This is my father's office," she told me, motioning to the doors.

"Your father's the Headmaster?" I asked as we descended the stairs.

She smiled and opened her mouth to respond and a door to our right opened, a large figure stepped out. She closed her mouth and frowned once she saw them. "Hello, Groose," she said, smile back on her face.

His head snapped up to look at her. "Oh, er, Zelda." I inwardly rolled my eyes at him. He was stuttering like a buffoon, trying to talk to Zelda. His red hair stood up to a point on top of his head. His golden brown eyes turned to look at me. "Who's this?"

"This is my new friend Zoey, she's new here. Zoey, this is Groose, he's also a student here at the Knight Academy. Zoey's going to be performing the ceremony with me and the winner of the Wing Ceremony."

"I see." He smirked at me and winked. "Then I'll be seeing you at the top of the Goddess Statue when I win the race."

"Yes, well, good luck with that," I replied coolly. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be headed to the kitchen now." We continued past him and Zelda giggled at his gaping, reddening face.

"Sorry about him," Zelda said after her giggles faded. "He can be-"

"A jerk?" I sighed and crossed my arms. "He doesn't really bother me. I've dealt with my fair share of people like him." Once we got to the kitchen, Zelda led me to one of the two oval tables.

"I'll go get us a plate," she said when I sat down. "I'll be right back." She turned and walked towards the lunch lady. I sighed and laid my arms on the table, lying my head down on them.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked. I looked up and gasped, falling off of the stool I was sitting on. There, standing above me with a concerned expression, was Link. His dark blond hair hung over his dark blue eyes. "Here, let me help you up." He bent down and put my arm around his shoulder, pulling me up to my feet. He was a couple inches taller than me; the top of my head comes up to his chin. "Now, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I sat back down and ran a hand over my face. "I'm just a little tired. I've had a long, strange day."

He sat down next to me. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

"You could say that. I'm Zoey."

"I'm Link. It's nice to meet you, Zoey." A shiver went down my spine when he said my name.

"I see you met Link," Zelda said when she returned. "Do you want anything?"

"Ah, no, I already ate. How do you two know each other?"

"I found her unconscious on the Goddess Statue yesterday," Zelda answered. "And she's going to be performing the ceremony with me in two weeks."

"I still don't know if I should," I whispered, frowning at my half eaten fruit.

"Nonsense!" Zelda replied. "We already discussed this."

"Besides, think of how fun it'll be!" Link added, grinning.

"Fun! If you don't win the race, you won't be able to become a Knight! 'Fun' he says."

"Calm down, Zelda," Link chuckled, earning a halfhearted glare from her.

"He can do it, Zelda," I told her, "just keep cheering him on!" I gave a wide yawn and rubbed my eyes.

"I think it's time to turn in," Zelda said and we all stood up. "Goodnight, Link. Zoey, I'll show you back to your room."

"Okay." I turned and smiled at Link. "Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Zelda, Zoey."

Zelda led me to my room and, with a goodnight, left for her own. I entered my room and changed into a nightgown before lying down on the bed. The last thought that ran through my mind was that this was all a dream and I would wake up from it in the morning.


	2. II

A/N: I only own Zoey. I do not own Legend of Zelda or the characters, they belong to Nintendo.

* * *

II

Okay, so maybe this wasn't a dream.

I stared wide eyed at the endless cloud below me. "Nope!" I turned to walk away, only to have Link stop me by grabbing my arms to turn me back around.

"Not so fast." My skin started to heat up at his touch and I blushed. "You can do it, Zoey. If anything goes wrong I will catch you."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better." I sighed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it." I took another deep breath and backed up, wanting to get a running start.

"Give a loud whistle and your bird will come to you," Link told me, also preparing to jump.

I nodded and took off, leaping over the edge. The wind whipped around me as I fell. I lifted my fingers to my lips and gave a shrill whistle, praying the Loftwing would come. I heard a loud cry and I landed on the white Loftwing that I had seen in my bedroom window the day before. I gasped and clutched a handful of feathers when she dropped a few feet from the added weight.

"See? It's not so bad!" I turned my head to see Link fly up next to me on his crimson Loftwing.

I grinned and sat up a little straighter. "This is amazing!"

"It is indeed!" My grin widened as Zelda's blue Loftwing flew next to us.

"Hey, Zelda!" I greeted cheerfully.

She smiled at me and nodded before turning to Link. "Zoey and I have to practice! And _you_ need to practice flying for the race!"

"Okay, okay!" Linked waved us off and pushed his bird forward.

"Let's go, Zoey!" Zelda led me towards the Goddess Statue, where we landed and dismounted. She turned to examine my bird. "I've never seen a Loftwing colored like yours."

"Really?" I stretched and inhaled, exhaling loudly. "She's albino."

"What's that?"

I blinked. I had forgotten that they probably wouldn't know what that was. "It's the congenital absence of pigmentation in the eyes and hair and skin." She blinked at me. "It's when a person, or animal, is born without and color in their eyes, hair or skin. It's very rare for this to happen."

"Does everyone know things like this where you're from?"

"Oh yes! And more," I looked up at the huge statue. "We're much more… advanced than you."

"'Advanced'? How?"

"Well, we certainly do _not_ have a floating city in the sky, I can tell you that much."

"So you're from the surface?" I turned to look at her and she was smiling excitedly.

"Yes and no," I answered slowly. "I live on the surface but not _here_, if that makes any sense."

Zelda shook her head. "What do you mean by 'not here'?"

"You know how I told you I don't belong here and how I appeared in a flash of light?" She nodded. "I'm not from this _world_. This place, this _world_, is a ga-" I paused and wet my lips before continuing, "a children's story in my world."

She gaped at me for a few moments before speaking. "Another world? Children's story? How-?"

"I don't know. Perhaps this is the work of the goddess Hylia; perhaps even the three goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore."

"I knew there was something about you," Zelda said softly. I froze; did she think I was insane? I couldn't see her expression; her face was hidden by her hair. "Another world… That's amazing!" She looked up and grinned widely. "A visitor from another world!"

"Thing is," I said softly and looked down sullenly, "I don't know if I can even go home."

The smile dropped from her face slightly. "You miss your home?" I nodded and sniffled, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. What if I never go home? Never see my mom and dad, or any of my friends. I covered my face with both hands to try and stifle my sobs. I felt utterly alone. I knew no one on Skyloft, besides Link and Zelda but I've only known them for a day, I was alone.

"What am I going to do?" I said once the sobs died down to hiccups an wiped my face on my shirt sleeve. I heard a soft coo and felt my Loftwing nudge me with her beak. I turned and put my hand on her beak.

"I'm sorry," Zelda said and put a hand on my shoulder. "I can't imagine what it's like being so far away from your home." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from blurting out what would happen to her, it needed to happen. "You said our world is a children's story, yes?"

"Yes, a popular one as well."

"What happens that is so important a story is made about it?" That was exactly what I _didn't_ want to hear.

"I-I cannot say, please don't ask me."

"Is it going to happen soon?"

I bit my lip, thinking if I should answer that or not. Finally, I nodded slowly. "Soon."

"So you _do_ know the future!"

I raised my hands and shook my head. "Yes. No! I mean- Err, kinda but not really. I… read this story before. A lot." She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off quickly. "But my being here isn't part of it! It very well may change things!"

"I see," she whispered and smoothed out her dress.

"Can you keep everything I've told you secret?"

She was silent for a few moments before looking up at me with a wide smile. "I promise." She turned and brought out a golden harp. "Do you know what this is?" She handed it to me.

"It's a harp, it's actually called a lyre in my world," I answered and grinned. I was holding the Goddess Harp! I ran my fingers over the strings, playing the 'Ballad of the Goddess'.

"You know that song?!" Zelda looked from me to the harp, wide eyed.

"Yes, I taught myself how to play it on a couple instruments." She smiled widely at me and started to sing.

_ "Oh youth,_

_ Guided by the servant of the goddess…_

_ Unite earth and sky…_

_ Bring light to the land…"_

I was surprised that she sang the song in English… Was it even English? I held the harp out for her to take. "Here's your harp back."

"What other instruments do you play?"

"Three; the harp, flute and piano. My favorite is the flute." I seriously doubted that they had pianos on Skyloft… or in any Zelda game.

"I don't know what a piano is, but we _do_ have flutes." She looked up at the sky; the sun was starting to set. "Looks like it's time to go."

"It's this late already? Time flies by when you're having fun." I yawned and rubbed my arms, the temperature was starting to drop as the sunlight faded. We collected our things and quickly returned to the academy, before the Keese came out. After a quick goodnight, we went to our rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

I smoothed out my dress as I looked at myself in the mirror. Today was the day of the Wing Ceremony, which was going to be held in a few hours. After checking my outfit in the mirror to make sure everything was in order, I left the room and walked down the stairs. I heard a loud _thump_ from Link's room and walked over to his door, giving a soft knock. "Link? Are you okay?"

Groaning and grumbling came from inside before the door opened; Link was still rubbing his back and a letter was in his hand. "Hey, Zoey."

"Is that a letter from Zelda?" He nodded and rubbed his forehead.

"I have to meet her before the race."

"I'll go with you." We walked outside and saw that the gate was shut. I turned to the stack of boxes next to a ledge and nudged Link, pointing to them. As we approached them a voice called to us from above.

"Hey, Link! Up here!" We turned to see one of the instructors smiling down at us. "Good morning to you, Link! Today's finally the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony! Are you feeling ready? Oh I just remembered. There's something I'd like to ask you about. Why don't you come join me up here?"

Link ran towards the box and pulled himself up before turning to help me up. I muttered a thank you and we walked towards the instructor. "Instructor Horwell," Link greeted.

"So what are you up to?" the instructor asked. "Rushing to get some last-minute bird-riding practice in this morning, Link?"

"I have to meet someone."

"Oh? You have someone to meet?" Link nodded and told him it was Zelda. "Ah, Zelda's waiting for you, is she? Perfect timing, then! You see, Zelda's father, Headmaster Gaepora, has a pet named Mia, and, well… she's scampered off again." We heard a small meowing sound and looked up at the roof.

"At least we know where she is now," I said, smiling.

Horwell sighed. "The headmaster is so busy working with Zelda preparing for the ceremony… I thought that maybe I should feed her, but the ceremony is about to start and I just put on a fresh set of clothes and, well… you see… Will you help me out and go retrieve Mia for me?"

"I'm on it!" Link replied.

"Fantastic! So you'll do it?! I know you're in a hurry, so I really appreciate your taking the time to help." He pointed to the side of the building. "You should be able to climb up somewhere over there. If you hang off that ledge there, you can climb onto the roof from the other side. I'm terribly sorry, but I know you're quite the climber! I really do appreciate it."

Link turned to look at me and I held up my hands. "I don't think this needs both of us, I'll wait for you down here." He nodded and quickly went to retrieve the cat-like creature.

"How are you, Zoey?"

"Hmm?" I turned to face Horwell. "I'm fine, Instructor, thank you for asking."

A meow alerted us of Link's arrival and Mia ran forward to rub her side on my legs. "Nice work!" Horwell exclaimed, bending down to scratch Mia behind the ear. "You've brought her back safe and sound! Sorry for troubling you with this. I know you're busy, Link! I suppose I should feed Mia now… Please tell the headmaster that we found his pet. He should be up by the Statue of the Goddess. I believe Zelda is there with him, so you should hurry along." We thanked him and hurried up the stairs towards the statue. We slowed once we reached the top, beautiful harp music reached my ears.

_ "Oh youth,_

_ Guided by the servant of the goddess…_

_ Unite earth and sky…_

_ Bring light to the land…"_

Zelda turned and smiled at us. "Hey! Good morning, Link, Zoey." She turned to Link. "I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning."

"He probably would have," I muttered and laughed when he frowned at me. "Well, it's true!"

"But look at this instrument!" Zelda held out the golden harp for Link to see. "And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked Father and Zoey about it, and they say it's called a harp. And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today! I got you two up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this!" She twirled. "So… how do I look?"

"You look great!" Link answered sincerely.

"You're beautiful," I told her, smiling widely.

"Hah, I think so too! But it's nice to know you both agree. Thanks. You look beautiful too, Zoey! You worked so hard on that dress, it's amazing!"

"Thanks, Zelda."

"Ah, there you are, Zelda." Zelda's father walked up to us. "Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?"

"Oh, hello, Father."

"Hello, Headmaster," Link and I said.

"Ah, Link, Zoey, you're here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once! If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda and Zoey so give it your best out there."

Zelda looked down. "Yes. About that…" She looked back up, her brows furrowed. "Father, I don't know if he can do it!" Link grimaced. "Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony!" Link looked down when she turned to look at him. "And even when he's out flying his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming! I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today."

Gaepora waved his arms in a 'calm down' motion. "No need to worry yourself, Zelda," he told her. "Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." We looked up at the different colored Loftwings lazily gliding in the sky above us. I smiled when I saw the white feathers of my Loftwing, seeming to shine in the sun. "As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall."

_'Boy was _mine_ a surprise,'_ I thought, grinning at the memory.

"Ahh, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line. Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met." Link rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing of his first met? What a sight! The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other. And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear."

Link looked up at the sky and frowned in confusion, his eyes searching for his Loftwing.

Gaepora chuckled. "Ah, but who can blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird. Anyone who is part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoo hoo."

Zelda sighed and turned back to her father with a frown. "This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father!" she exclaimed. "This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race…" She looked down for a moment before looking back up, a look of doubt on her face. "What if Link messes up his big chance… What if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

"He'll be fine, Zelda," I assured her, patting her shoulder.

"Calm down, my dear," her father said. "It will be fine. Honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link."

She bit her lip thoughtfully before turning towards Link. "Listen, Link, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!" She grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards a jumping platform. "Come on! You'll thank me later!" Link gave me a pleading look as I followed them. I laughed.

"Sorry, Link, this is out of my hands." I giggled at his desperate look.

"Here we are." Link wobbled over the edge and looked back for Zelda, who dodged his vision playfully, causing me to laugh again. "Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!"

"Zelda! I can't sense him anywhere!" His voice was scared and I looked at him in alarm, but Zelda didn't believe him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't 'sense' your bird out there?" She laughed and shook her head. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me. Off you go!"

"No, wait! Aaaagh!" She pushed him over the edge.

"Ok, Link, go ahead and call your Loftwing!" she called down to him. I heard him whistle but the red bird didn't appear.

"Hmm…" Gaepora frowned in concern and looked over the edge. "His bird sure is taking a long time to get here…"

Zelda gasped. "Something's wrong!" She leaped over the edge and whistled, her blue bird dived to meet her. Her bird grabbed Link and, straining his wings to pull up sharply. "Hang in there, Link!" I heard Zelda yell faintly. "I've got you!" The Loftwing dropped Link and collapsed to the ground as soon as his talons hit the ground. Zelda slid to the ground and pet the panting bird's neck, her brows furrowed in concern. I ran to Link's side and helped him sit up.

"Are you two all right?" Gaepora asked when they caught their breath.

"I'm sorry, friend," Zelda continued to sooth her bird. "I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"

"This is very odd, Link," Gaepora said, frowning. "What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of his master… It's unheard of!" I helped Link up to his feet. "And you still can't sense your bird nearby, eh, Link?"

Link nodded. "I still can't sense him."

"This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start…"

"Link," Zelda looked up at him guiltily, "when you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well… I should have believed you… I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Zelda," Link replied.

She nodded. "I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later. You'd better go on ahead and see if you can find where your bird has gone!" The bell at the academy started to ring.

"My, how did it get to be so late?" Gaepora said, looking towards the academy. "If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird."

"But, Father, you're the headmaster of the academy!" Zelda told him. "If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it."

"Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well, I'll explain the situation to him myself. Link, run along and tell Instructor Horwell to come see me in my quarters."

When Link started to walk away I ran to join him. "Are you coming with me, Zoey?" he asked.

I nodded. "You'll need some help looking for your bird, I think."

He grinned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now, let's go find your bird!"


	3. III

A/N: I only own Zoey. I do not own Legend of Zelda or the characters, they belong to Nintendo.

* * *

III

"Instructor Horwell!"

Horwell turned around. "What's wrong, Link? You're looking a little pale…"

"My Loftwing's missing," Link told him.

"What?! Your Loftwing is missing?! How strange and troubling. Do you… think you can find him?"

"We're going to look for him," I said.

"You're going to start looking for him now?! How will you make it back in time to fly in the ceremony?! It looks like your participation in the ceremony hinges on feather or not you can find that bird on time…" He coughed when we only stared at him. "Ahem. Excuse me…"

"The headmaster wants to speak with you in his quarters."

Howell nodded. "I see… So the headmaster has summoned me? All right then, I'll go speak with him immediately. I still owe you for helping me out earlier, so don't worry about the ceremony for now. You focus on finding your Loftwing!" He went inside.

I bit my lip, looking towards the gate below and tugged on Link's arm. "Let's look by the light tower."

"Alright." As we entered the plaza I saw Groose and his lackeys by the tower. As we got closer I heard them speaking.

"…You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking," Strich grumbled while knocking on his shoulder blades.

Groose scoffed. "Course it was. You though a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight? But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys." He chuckled and stood up, rolling his shoulders. He turned around to see us standing behind him and jumped. "Whoa! Link! Zoey! So, uh… yeah. Just how long you been standing there?"

"Long enough," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What's your problem, anyway?" He started to circle us. "Oh, wait… I got it. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading, 'Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!' You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda and Zoey up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony." He stopped in front of us and smirked. "Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second… Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers?" He crossed his arms and chuckled. "I can't imagine what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?"

"Nice hair," Link replied, smirk of his own on his face, making me giggle.

Groose growled, his face twisting in rage. "You lay off my do right now, or I'll flatten you. Everyone knows I've got the slickest pompadour in town." He stuck a finger in Link's face. "You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back. You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already? Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

I glared at him and clenched my teeth.

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" Zelda's voice cut in from behind us. She was standing there with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed at him.

Groose started to stutter. "Oh… Zelda. Hey. Nah, it's… uh…"

Zelda marched forward and pushed Link aside to jab Groose in the chest with her finger. "Don't even try it, Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

"Yeah… I suppose…"

"You suppose? Suppose what?"

He stared at her and got a goofy grin on his face. "I… suppose… you… Er…" He scoffed and turned away, walking towards the platform. "Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, ok?" I cocked and eyebrow at his odd behavior. "Ok, we're outta here, boys. Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out today's race! That could be a major setback toward knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure! It's your special flavor." They leapt off the edge and called their Loftwings.

"Jerk." I scowled at their retreating forms.

"I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing's disappearance." Zelda sighed and looked back at Link. "Link, those guys aren't going to help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching. I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of your bird. Father said he'd talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the start of the Wing Ceremony, so don't worry. We'll find your bird in time." She turned and jumped off, calling her bird.

Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's go." I nodded and we headed to the Sparring Hall. We walked up to Pipit, he was facing Fledge, who had his head down. He turned around and saw us. "Link! Zoey! Perfect timing. I heard your Loftwing has gone missing, so I thought I'd join in the search. And get this: when I asked Fledge what he knew, he started acting weird."

"I'm so sorry, Link!" Fledge looked up and gave him an apologetic look. "I really wanted to tell you, but… if Groose found out I told you…"

"It sounds like Groose forced him to keep quiet about it." He motioned towards us and looked at Fledge. "Go on! Tell him the truth."

"Just a little while ago, when I was cleaning the dining call, Groose and his buddies came in," Fledge explained. "They didn't notice I was there and started talking about their plan to hide your Loftwing. I wanted to warn you, Link. But just as I tried to sneak away…" he looked down again, "Groose and his gang grabbed me… They said that if I told you, they'd make sure I would never be able to ride a bird ever again!"

"It sounds like Groose and his buddies had a plan to capture your bird and hide him near a waterfall," Pipit told Link. "Well, near a waterfall would mean…" He dug into a pouch on his hip and brought out a map of Skyloft. He pointed to an area on the map. "That's it! Right there. I think it means the waterfall there."

"Forgive me, Link!" Fledge said. "I can't help being such a coward… I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Fledge." I smiled at him. "You're telling us now, that's all that matters."

"If you're going out to the waterfall, remember that there are some dangerous things there," Pipit told us. "Creepy, crawly things. You'll need to carry a sword. I think I saw the Knight Commander go into the Sparring Hall a while ago. You should go ask him if you can borrow one!"

Link nodded and thanked him before we entered the Sparring Hall. I looked around and saw the logs set around the room. Banners adorned the walls, green, red and gold in color. "Wow," I whispered.

"Hey! It's Link and Miss Zoey!" The Knight Commander grinned at us.

"I need a sword, Knight Commander," Link told him.

"So you still want to get in some sword practice, even though today is the Wing Ceremony? I'm impressed." He pointed over his shoulder to the right. "The sword is in the back room. Go on back there and get it. I'll be here for a while, so if there's anything you don't understand about handling a sword, go ahead and ask."

Link nodded and disappeared into the back room for a few minutes before returning with two swords. The scabbards were a dark gray in color. "Here." He handed me one of them. "Do you know how to use it?"

I nodded. "I know the basics. But I'll be alright." We practiced on some of the logs before we headed towards the exit. Well, Link did, I stood there staring at him.

"Hey! Link!" He froze and turned around, wincing. The Knight Commander was frowning at him. "You can't take swords outside of the Sparring Hall. What do you think you're doing sneaking out with that?!"

Link explained everything that happened and what we were trying to do.

"What? Your Loftwing is missing? You want to go look for it? Well I guess I could make an exception just this once. But remember that Skyloft is a peaceful place. Only knights carry swords! So I don't want to see you swinging them around like crazy out there! I don't want to get in a ton of trouble over this, so here's the deal..." He crossed his arms in a stern manner. "Make sure you get plenty of practice on these logs first, and once you get outside with those swords, only use them when you absolutely have to, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Once we were outside I sighed and stretched. "Do you know where the waterfall is?"

"Yeah, it's this way." We went past the Bazaar and leapt across the stone platforms in the water. Once we got to the cave entrance, which was blocked my wooden spikes, Link froze and stared blankly.

"Link, are you okay?" I shook his shoulder slightly to get his attention. He shook his head.

"I'm alright," he answered and used his sword to slice through the spikes.

"This place is creepy," I whispered. Water dripped from the stalactites on the ceiling into small pools on the floor. The stalagmites we passed were a variety of sized, from thin to wide and short to tall. Besides a few Keese and Green Chuchus, there were no problems getting to the exit on the other side of the cave. I inhaled, happy to be outside in the fresh air.

"Link! Zoey!" We turned to see Zelda jump off her bird and run up to us. "Hey, I was hoping I'd find you here. I heard you'd gone searching for your bird around the waterfall, so I thought I'd fly around and help you look. How's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing?"

Link sighed and shook his head. "No."

Zelda frowned. "Oh no…" Her smile returned. "Well, let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!" She suddenly jumped and looked behind her. "Huh…? Who… Who's that? Who's calling for me?"

My eyes had widened and I looked as well. "What was that?" I asked out loud. It had sounded like a faint whisper saying my name.

Zelda looked forward again and shook her head. "Oh, sorry. I got distracted for a moment. Let's go!" We rushed forward and froze, seeing Link's Loftwing trapped behind wooden planks. "Look! There he is!" The bird was crying and trying to find a way out. "No doubt about it. That's your Loftwing, Link!"

"How could someone do this?" I whispered. We took our swords and cut the ropes tying the planks together.

Link patted his head. "There you go, boy," he said. We shielded our faces when the bird flapped his wings and returned to the sky. Link ran towards the platform next to us and watched his bird fly around.

"We should hurry, Link," Zelda said as me and her walked up to him. "Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony…" Another whisper had her staring ahead, but I expected it and actually listened to it. Sure enough, it had said my name. "But before you go, I have to ask you something. I… I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?"

"I did," I answered, earning a surprised look from her. "It was like a whisper in my ear, saying my name."

She nodded. "It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling… Almost like someone is calling out to me. Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds? Some say that it's an empty, barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world under there, fat more vast than Skyloft! The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwing won't fly through the cloud barrier… But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself." She shook her head and smiled. "Oh, sorry, Link. We don't have time to talk! Let's get going. Look, your bird's waiting for you! Just go ahead a leap off the edge. Don't worry about falling. Your bird will catch you for sure this time!"

After making sure that Link's Loftwing wasn't injured and could fly, we returned to the Plaza.

"Your Loftwing really is amazing," Zelda said, grinning. "Especially considering everything the poor guy had been through this morning. I'm going to fly back and tell Father what happened." She ran off towards the academy.

"Well, well, if it isn't Link!" a voice said behind us. We turned and saw Groose standing there, smirking at us. "Word around the plaza is you found that dumb bird of yours. Well, that's just great. Because you and your dumb bird can't tell time, all the prerace warm-ups me and the guys did were for nothin'. Now I'm all stiff." He grunted and ran his hands over his hair. "We've been waiting forever for the race to start, and they delay it for you? I don't get it. The big flake gets special treatment?" He scowled at Link. "You're almost a man, and yet you still can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda, and now Zoey. I bet you can't decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh? And don't think we haven't noticed the smug looks. 'Ooh, Zelda, Zoey and I are BEST friends. We go everywhere together.' Ugh!" I glared at him as he continued. "… You think you're pretty suave, don't you? Well? Don't you?!"

Cawlin looked at Strich and sighed. "Groose has been going on forever about how he's gonna be the one to be with Zelda. He's really got his pompadour in a ruffle about her!"

Strich laughed into his hand. Making a 'der her her' sound.

"I hate to break it to you," Groose continued, smirking, "but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasyland you're living in. Zelda's playing the role of the goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that Sailcloth. When I heard she made it herself, man, no way was I gonna let some scrawny clown snatch that prize from me." He turned and started to giggle to himself. "Oh yes, that Sailcloth—Zelda's Sailcloth—will be mine! Duh huh huh… Oh, man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it…"

I backed up a step and grabbed Link's arm. "He's creeping me out," I told him in a hushed whisper. He didn't answer but I saw him wrinkle his nose at Groose.

"Yup, I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and then Zelda and I finish the ceremony on the statue. Just the two of us… It'll be our special moment alone." I stared at him in disgust, still clinging to Link's arm.

"He wouldn't technically be alone if I'm up there too," I grumbled under my breath. I heard Link exhale through his nose; I guess he was getting tired of him as well.

"Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our moment. Oh, it's so real I can… I can see it…" He started giggling again. "Duh… Duh huh huh huh! Oh yeah…"

Strich started waving his hands at Groose, Zelda had walked up to us and was now glaring at him. "Groose!" Cawlin whispered harshly. "Psst, Groose! Behind you! Right behind you!"

Groose scowled at them. "WHAT?" he exclaimed angrily. "Can't you two see I'm in the middle of-" He turned and, seeing Zelda there glaring at him, jumped back a step. "GAH!"

"Care to explain just what you meant by 'our special moment alone'?" she asked icily.

He started to stutter and his face went red. "I… uh, nothing big, really. Just… Just… Link! Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race! Anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves." He walked off. I turned and glared at the other two.

They gulped and took off after Groose. "Hey, Groose! Wait up!"

"Did you hear that guy?" Zelda asked and sighed in irritation. "A fair race? Yeah, the chances of that happening are just about less than zero."

"Yeah, a fair race isn't going to happen," I said and shook my head.

"Either way, don't let those fools get you down, Link! Just get out there and fly the best you can! I know you've got these guys beat, and deep down I think you do too."

"We believe in you." I gave him a wide smile. "You can do it."

Link nodded and grinned. "Yeah!"

"That's the spirit, Link!" Zelda clasped her hands together. "Trust me—you can win this."

A bell rang behind us and we turned to see Instructor Howell, Gaepora stand under the Light Tower. "The Wing Ceremony will now begin!" Instructor Howell announced loudly. "Participating students, please assemble!"

"Looks like it's race time," Zelda said. She walked up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the growing crowd. "Good luck, Link!"

"Good luck, Link! You can win!" I called before we disappeared into the crowd.

I gaped at the three knights who flew in; a bag was tied to each of their legs and released a colored powder that leaved a trail behind them. The knights were wearing different colors and the powder they released matched their uniforms. One was green, one was red and the other was blue. It reminded me of the air shows I went to back at home. I always enjoyed watching the jets doing tricks in the air.

Zelda pulled me towards the front, closer to the contestants. "This is so exciting!" she said. "But I'm so nervous too."

"That's understandable," I replied. Everyone around us was talking and laughing, it sounded like a busy day at the mall. "But he can do it."

"Your attention, please!" Instructor Howell exclaimed. Everyone quieted and faced forward. "At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition." He motioned to the yellow bird standing next to him. "I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will release to the skies. On my signal, run and dive off the edge. Once you are in the air, mount your Loftwing. Remember to call your bird promptly once you dive off the edge. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion. Those are the rules. Simple enough, I should think, but do you need to hear them again?"

The students all shook their heads. "Nope!" I heard Link say.

"Excellent. As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual, and from a special guest participating with her. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gifts high atop the Statue off the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the roll of the goddess and the guest this year has crafted the gifts themselves. And as you all well know, the roll of the goddess this year will be performed by… The lovely Zelda! The guest participating with her is the lovely Zoey!"

My face started to heat up and I looked down when eyes turned to us. The people around us applauded. I could hear Groose giggling when I looked up. "Creeper," I grumbled.

"Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing. Also, I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!"

"That goes double for you, Groose!" Gaepora yelled, making said red head jump.

The yellow bird took to the sky. "All right, gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin!" They all lined up and got prepared to run. "Go!" It was over quickly. I was amazed at how fast the race was finished. Groose, of course, got his lackeys to throw things at Link to try and hinder him, but he wound up winning in the end. Link flew around and cheered, waving the statuette in the air.

Zelda tapped my shoulder and leaned in. "Jump off and have him catch you," she whispered. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" _She_ was supposed to jump, not me. So why-?

She nudged me and winked. "Go on! Do it! He'll catch you."

I gaped at her. I thought she had a crush on him, like it showed in the game. Then again, this isn't a game; this is real life, so maybe… "Ok, ok." I inhaled and ran, leaping off the edge as Link approached. He looked up at me with wide eyes and paled, pushing his bird to go faster to catch me.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I was breathing heavily and my heart was racing. "I- I'm fine," I answered.

"Why did you jump?"

"Don't look at me, it was Zelda's idea." I looked behind us to see Zelda following us, as was my bird. "Congratulations on winning. I told you you'd win!"

"Yeah, you did." He smiled at me and I looked down when my face got hot. "Thank you." I looked up at him, he was looking ahead.

"Um, you're welcome. We had better head to the statue." He nodded and smiled at me again. When we slid off the bird, Zelda gave me a grin and wink. Was she trying to get me and Link together? Why would she do that?

"Link, hand me that Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race," Zelda said. "I must offer it to the goddess." She put the wooden statuette into a slot and brought out her golden harp, playing the Ballad of the Goddess. She turned around and held her hand out to Link, who got down on one knee with his left hand over his heart and his right in Zelda's. "Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony. _Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk… In accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you._" She took of the wrap around her shoulders and held it out to him. "_The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you._" Link took it and lifted it up, striking a pose with a goofy grin on his face. "Link! Quit goofing. This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?" She was grinning behind her fist at his actions.

"Sorry," Link chuckled.

"You know, they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion. I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link. Make sure you take good care of it, ok?" She nudged me in the side. "Zoey made something for you too, just for today."

"You did?" He smiled at me. I reached into a pouch on my hip and brought out the item. It was a long strip of cloth with my personal design on it. It was a design that I put on my artwork along with my signature. "This is beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome. This actually goes on your wrist, like this." I took his left hand, wrapping it around his wrist and tied it in a tight knot, making sure the design showed.

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with us today like you promised, Link," Zelda said. "Now we really should finish up this ritual…" She looked at me again and grinned. "You can do it, Zoey."

"Oh! Um, sure!" I stepped up to Link, nervously fidgeting my hands. Zelda backed up and watched with a knowing smile. "You know what happens at the end, don't you?" I saw his cheeks redden when I got close to him.

"Sort of…" he answered softly, his eyes wandering around my face.

I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned in, a small smile on my face. I turned him around to face the edge. "You have to jump off the statue! Do you see that big, round design on the courtyard below?" I pointed down to it. "You need to land in the center of it to finish the ceremony! Leap off the edge here. Right before you hit the ground, open up your Sailcloth. Be careful, we wouldn't want you to go splat on the ground! Are you ready?" I wasn't going to push him off like Zelda did in the game; I was going to let him jump off on his own. He jumped and landed in the middle of the circle.

"Zoey," Zelda said, I turned to her and she was getting ready to mount her bird. My own bird was standing next to her, waiting for me. "You should ask Link to go flying."

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

I made gestures with my hands. "With me and Link, what're you doing?"

"Do you like Link, Zoey?"

I froze and blushed. "O- Of course I do! He's my-"

"I mean, do you _like_ Link?" Her grin was from ear to ear, she knew my answer.

"I— Yes." I shifted from foot to foot.

"I knew it!" she cheered and clapped her hands. "We should get down there to him."

I nodded and we flew down to the ground, where Link was waiting for us. "That was awesome!"

"You're amazing, Link!" Zelda exclaimed, lagging behind me somewhat.

Link smiled at me and I nervously shuffled my feet. "Um, the weather's nice today isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he answered softly.

"I was wondering," I started to twirl the hair that curled around my ear; I always did this when I was very nervous, "maybe we could, um, you know, go flying… together?"

"Sure," he answered and mounted his bird.

I mounted my own bird and turned to Zelda. "You gonna follow us?" She nodded and ran to her bird. After a few minutes of flying in silence, I spoke. "Link? Link!"

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and participating in the ritual with you guys… I'll always remember this, even when I go back home. It really was wonderful." He smiled at me and I looked down for a moment, blushing. "Link…" A flash of light blinded us, making us look away. "What the hell?!"

"What _is_ that?!" Zelda said, wide eyed. A giant tornado appeared before us and we were buffeted by strong winds. "What's going on?!"

I paled and clutched my bird. "That's a freaking _tornado_!" I squeaked.

We heard Zelda scream our names and turned to see she had fallen off of her bird. "Zelda!" me and Link exclaimed. Link urged his bird forward to try and catch her. A strong gust of wind knocked him back and he fell off, unconscious. I caught him and sped back to the academy.


	4. IV

**A/N: I do not own LoZ or any of the characters. I only own Zoey!**

**I try to update every couple weeks. I don't have time to write all the time since I have classes.**

**Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

IV

I sat beside Link, who was still unconscious lying on his bed, and doodled on a blank piece of paper on his desk. A million thoughts were running through my head as I waited for him to wake up. I heard the door open behind me.

"Zoey?" I turned and saw Gaepora next to the desk. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and sighed. "I'm fine." I looked over at Link and frowned in concern.

"He'll be alright," Gaepora assured. "He should wake up in a few moments." Sure enough, Link gasped and bolted upright in his bed.

"Link!" I sat next to him and hugged him. "It's okay."

"Zoey?" he whispered as I pulled away.

"…Ah, you're awake." Link looked up at Gaepora, who now stood next to the bed. "When Zoey carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst. Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful." Link looked down and I slid my hand into his, gripping it tightly. "But… Where's Zelda? She was with you both, was she not?" He stayed silent, his hair covering his eyes, and tightened his grip on my hand. "…What's happened to my daughter?"

"We were flying around," Link told him, looking back up. "A giant, black tornado appeared and we got caught in it… Zelda…"

"She was knocked off of her bird," I finished softly.

Gaepora gave a shuddering sigh. "A black tornado, you say? Hmm. That was no ordinary storm." He turned around. Link spun on the bed so that his feet were on the ground and started to straighten his boots. "You must not push yourself. You're still recovering." He stopped and looked down at the floor. "Tell me, when you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem… off?"

"She said that she had felt something earlier today," Link answered. "She said it was like something was calling her. She also talked about the surface."

"I heard it too," I added. "It was like someone was whispering my name, like, right next to me."

"I've also been having these dreams. A voice keeps saying that I'm a part of a 'great mission'."

"I see." Gaepora crossed his arms. "She was talking about the surface then? And you've been having dreams about a 'great mission'? How interesting…" He straightened and put a hand on Link's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things. I'm concerned for Zelda, but so long as she's with her Loftwing, I'm sure she'll be fine. Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous." He walked towards the door and turned back to us. "Rest now, both of you. Zelda's going to be fine. She's out there alive. I know it." And he left.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. We sat in complete silence for a few minutes before Link suddenly stiffened and looked towards the door. "What is it?" He stood up and walked towards the door. "Link?" I stood up as well and followed him. By the time I was out the door he was halfway up the stairs. I huffed and ran to catch up with him. At the top of the stairs, I saw a blue, floating figure faze through the doors. _'Fi,'_ I thought, gaping. Outside was cool, and dark. The blue figure was floating before us, waiting for us to follow.

"What is that?" Link whispered, wide eyed.

"I think she wants us to follow her," I answered. When we walked forward a few feet she floated backwards towards the stairs that led to the Goddess Statue. We went up the stairs, the figure floating backwards as soon as we got close. There was a gate locking us out of the statue area. I sighed and we went to the right, where there was another path to the statue. Once we walked up to the Remlit that was facing away from us I froze. Link paused and turned back to me.

"What's wrong?"

I pointed to the Remlit. "Look," I whispered. The Remlit stood up and turned to us hissing. Its eyes seemed to glow in the dark as it crouched, like it was going to pounce. All the Remlits on Skyloft turned feral at night, so we have to be extremely cautious out here. It yowled and leaped, digging its claws and teeth into Link's arm. He yelled and fell backwards. I grabbed my sword and slammed the pommel onto its head. Not enough to actually hurt it, but just hard enough to daze it enough to where its grip loosened on Link's arm. I grabbed the skin on the back of its neck and dropped it, pulling Link, who was clutching his now bleeding arm, towards the wall far wall where we have to climb around the edge. The Remlit stood up and shook its head, looking around to see where we went. We hid out of sight until it wandered off. I turned to look at Link's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He hissed and winced when I rolled up his shirt sleeve to look at it. The marks on his arm were an angry red color and blood had already started to soak through the sleeve. I searched my pouch and pulled out a roll of bandages. "Thanks," he said softly, rubbing his arm after I was done.

"I need to clean it and wrap it again when we get back." He nodded and faced the wall. "Are you sure you can climb that?"

"Yeah, I can," he ran up the wall and grabbed the edge, disappearing around the corner. I quickly followed him and after a few minutes, we climbed up next to the statue. The figure led us around to the front of the statue. When we got there, the figure disappeared through the mark on the front. We gaped when the mark glowed and the wall disappeared, revealing a set of stairs leading into the statue. We slowly walked inside and came to a large, torch lit room. In the center of the room was a glowing sword, resting in a pedestal. The glow from the sword floated up and took the shape of the figure from before.

"The ones chosen by my creator," it, or she, said in a monotonous voice. "I have been waiting for you. You both will play a role in a great destiny. According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry." She looked back at the sword. "Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny. The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear." Link pulled me back slightly, keeping a firm grip on my arm. "Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension."

"Link," I said softly. I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye for a moment.

"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive." I smiled in relief and put my hand over Link's. "And this spirit maiden… the one you call Zelda… is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her. Does that information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?" Link's grip loosened on my arm and he rushed forward, Fi floated higher above the ground over him. "It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

I stood beside him and clasped my hands behind my back. He wrapped his hands around the hilt and pulled, the sword making a loud scrapping noise. He lifted the sword and pointed the tip towards the ceiling. I stared in awe when it started to glow a bright blue color.

"Recognition complete, Master… Link… My master." Link lowered his arm and stared at the sword with wide eyes.

"Link! Zoey!" We turned to see Gaepora standing behind us, staring up at Fi. "I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure. Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would appear. It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words… _When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred._ It stared days ago. The sword that I've kept secret all these years… It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime. The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes. _The youth will be guided by one born of the blade—one who is also youthful in likeness yet wide with knowledge immeasurable, and a visitor from another world._"

"Another world?" Link looked at me with wide eyes. I looked away and rubbed my arms.

"Ah yes," we turned to Fi, who had spoken, "the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations." Gaepora and Link looked at each other then back at her as she lowered closer to the ground. "_The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade and the visitor from another world at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below… And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land._ Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

"This is no easy task," Gaepora told us. "The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this."

Fi pointed her arms forward and a light appeared before us. "This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below," Fi said. "Take it, and place it within the altar behind me." I reached my hands into the light and brought back an old, worn tablet. It had an emerald gem embedded on the surface and it was kinda heavy. "Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward. Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and swing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike."

I walked forward and stood in front of the crest, waiting for Link to join me. "This is the crest," I told him, pointing to it. He nodded and lifted the sword, bringing it back down to send the blue energy forward. It made an almost musical sound when it struck, causing it to spin and glow itself. A pedestal rose, revealing the hole where the tablets are placed. I took the tablet and placed it in the pedestal. I turned and smiled at them. "There."

"Master Link, it is done," Fi said. Her voice had a slight echo behind it, I noticed. "Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tabled Mistress Zoey placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized you as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go. I reside within your sword and will accompany you in your travels. Speak my name to summon me whenever you require my assistance." She vanished back into the sword. Link took the practice sword out of its sheath and replaced it with the Goddess Sword. There was a bright glow and the sheath now matched the sword.

"Here, let me see that," I took the practice sword and held it for him.

"Thanks." I gave him a bright smile in return.

"Link, Zoey, listen a moment." We turned to Gaepora. "The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both of you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land."

"Yeah, no pressure," I muttered.

"Just think—if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you both may have to face. Especially down there… But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me." He sighed, looking at the pedestal and back to us. "What we've seen here today defies explanation, but it is only the start of your journey. Please, see it through and prove the legends true.

Link looked at me and nodded. "Ok!"

"We'll make sure she's safe," I told him.

Gaepora took Link's hand in both of his own and shook it. "You do your people proud, Link!" I looked at the entrance when I felt my bird's presence outside. Gaepora and Link did the same. "Dawn is drawing near. It has been a long night for us all, hasn't it? You both have a great journey before you and those clothes… They don't look up to the task. The uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready by now. And I believe we have a spare uniform for you, Zoey. A sturdy uniform like that will prove much more suitable for a long journey. You'd better change before you go." Link nodded and we left to go back to the academy.

* * *

I sat in front of the vanity that had been placed in my room and brushed my hair. The tunic I was wearing was a lighter shade of green than Link's. I braided my hair and grabbed a small box off of the shelf closest to me. Inside was a Sailcloth, similar to the one Zelda gave to Link. The image of a rose and iris was sewn on the front. I wrapped it around my shoulders like a shawl and started packing first aid supplies into one of the pouches around my waist.

"Zoey?" I heard the door open and close. The bed squeaked when someone sat next to me and I looked up to see Link sitting there, looking down at floor with a small frown.

I turned to face him and crossed my legs. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair, putting his cap next to him. "Just tired," he replied with a heavy sigh. "It's been a long couple days."

"It _is_ a lot to take in isn't it?" I whispered, twirling a piece of cloth between my fingers. "How about we rest a little before we head off? We didn't sleep any last night."

"Yeah." He leaned his sword against the bed post and lay back on my pillows. I curled up next to him and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by Link, who was brushing a few stray bangs behind my ear. "Hey," I said and sat up.

"I've never seen round ears like yours." I stood up and walked to the window to look outside. The sun was now high in the sky, around noontime. "What the legend said… about you being from another world… is it true?"

"Yes, it's true," I answered and turned to face him. "Everyone in my world has round ears."

He was silent for a moment. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Zelda knows. She was there when I appeared." I looked down and sighed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He stood up and strapped his sword onto his back. Once we were outside we stared at the green column of light that was now in the sky.

"Master," Fi appeared before us, "I have an update regarding the stone tablet and the resulting column of light it created. A column of light has appeared to the south of our location, and signs indicate that it has created an opening in the cloud barrier to the land below. I must also caution you that descending to the surface armed only with a sword would result in a decreased probability of survival. If you have not already done so, I advise you to purchase a shield and potions at the bazaar in preparation for your journey."

"Thank you, Fi," Link said, nodding and she returned to the sword.

"Hello, Instructor Horwell," I greeted, seeing him approach.

"I heard the news!" he said and shook his head. "Zelda's fallen down through the clouds, and you're going to look for her. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right," I replied.

"The headmaster told me there's land beneath the clouds… Do you know anything about that?" Link and I looked at each other and back at him, nodding. "So that's the famous sword… Ah, but it won't do you much good if you don't have a shield to protect yourself with! Here—take this with you!" He held out a wooden shield to Link, who took it and attached it to his back. "The wooden shield is light and maneuverable, but it's the weakest of all the shields. Also, keep in mind that it's particularly vulnerable to fire. If it breaks, you can buy a new one at the bazaar."

"Thank you, Instructor," I said and gave a small bow. He nodded in return and went inside.

When we entered the bazaar I was hit with the sights and smells of the dimly lit market. "Wow."

"You haven't been to the bazaar?" Link asked as I looked through the different stalls.

"Nope, this is my first time in here. Zelda got me all of my supplies."

"We need to get you a shield," he said, looking towards the Gear Shop.

"You don't need to do that," I told him. "I'm not a shield type of girl."

"You need _something_ to protect yourself with."

"I'll be fine!" I clasped my hands behind my back. "I'm _really_ not a shield person. I'm hardly a sword person. But, you know… you have to do what you can with the tools available to you."

"Hey! You there!" a voice exclaimed ahead of us. We looked up to see a woman waving at us from the Potions Shop.

Link pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you! The adorable boy with the golden hair!" We walked up to the counter and saw several potions of varying colors. I could smell various perfumes as well. "Welcome to the Potion Shop! You can drink our potions when you're injured to heal minor wounds." She looked between me and Link. "I also sell perfume that your girlfriend might be interested in."

My face started to heat up and I looked at Link, who looked back at me with wide eyes, his face also red. "He's not my boyfriend!" Link didn't say anything, his face was still red.

She put her hands on her hips. "If you say so. Hey you're both knights, aren't you? Or ones in training, at least, hmmm?"

"He is," I replied. "I'm not."

"Even so, one look at you two and I can you'll need my potions by the cauldron full! So don't try to slink away without stocking up." She sighed and shook her head. "Oh dear… I forgot to ask if either of you has an empty bottle on you… Just so you know, I can't sell you a potion if you don't have an empty bottle to pour it into!"

_'Yeah, that's a no brainer,'_ I thought and sighed inwardly.

"For some reason, I like you two, though, so I'll give you a spare empty bottle I've been keeping here in the stall!"

"Really? Thank you!" I took the bottle that she held out to us.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's my little gift. So what would you like to buy?"

I looked through the selections before filling my bottle with Red Potion. "I'll buy this."

"Excellent, 20 Rupees please." Link reached into his wallet and handed her a red gem. "Thank you, sweetie! If you want a potion powered up, go see my husband at the end of the counter. He can mix something up for you. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you!" I called behind me as we exited the building. We entered the Plaza and stood on the platform.

"Master, the column of light is visible from here," Fi said. I could see an opening in the cloud barrier where the light was. "It is time for you to set out on your search for Zelda."

"Right," Link replied and we both jumped off the edge. Our birds caught us and we were headed towards the column of light.

"Master Link…" Fi spoke again. "Observe. The green pillar before you is a column of light. It marks the point at which you can descend to the surface. It appears that you will be able to reach the surface by passing through the portal in the clouds at the column's base."

Once we were over the opening, we let go of our birds and free fell towards the distant ground below.


End file.
